


The Demon on the Mountain

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Demons, M/M, Smut, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Darker Oneshots, Halloween 2020. Ichigo decides to end his village’s sacrifices to a demon god on the mountain when his sister is chosen. He finds the demon too strong to defeat in battle, but perhaps an arrangement could be made...
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo | Zangetsu/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107
Collections: Darker Oneshots 2020





	The Demon on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Seth's Kiss and NekoPantera for organizing this event. Below find the names of the fics and their authors that also participated in the event. Check them out if you’re interested, but please heed their warnings on the fics.
> 
> The FFN Collection is located here: https://www.fanfiction.net/community/Darker-Oneshots-Community/132778/, and the Ao3 collection is linked.
> 
> Day 1:  
> Vivisection, by TheBadIdeaBears for Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 1k >
> 
> Day 2:  
> Deliverance, by Caldera Valhallis for Fate: Stay Night; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 10k >
> 
> Day 3:  
> The Beating Heart, by Ferith12 for The Silmarillion; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 1k >
> 
> Day 4:  
> Paradise Lost, by Potashiamu for Death Note; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 6k >
> 
> Day 5:  
> Redemption Astray, by Kakashi97 for Naruto; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 9k >
> 
> Nyctophilia, by Rhearenee for Naruto; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 5k >
> 
> Indrajit, by Tartarun for Naruto; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 25k >
> 
> Day 6:  
> Monsters, by Alastair for One Piece; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 17k >  
> Whips and Chains, by Iceburg-sanCPX for One Piece; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 4k >  
> There Is Light In Even The Darkest of Times... by Kittyface27 for One Piece; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 6k >
> 
> Day 7:  
> Ishbalan Halloween, by Silirt for FullMetal Alchemist; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 3k >
> 
> Day 8:  
> The Green Dreamer, by Kamil the Awesome for A Song of Fire and Ice/Game of Thrones; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 9k >
> 
> Day 9:  
> The Soldier, by Nazaki-Sama for Marvel Cinematic Universe; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 19k >
> 
> Day 10:  
> Cuervo La Sombra, by HisagiKirigakure for Bleach; Theme: Horror, Word Count: < 1k  
> The Demon on the Mountain, by Phoenixreal for Bleach; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 3k >  
> Dark Side of the Moon, by SesshomaruFreak for Bleach; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 3k >
> 
> Day 11:  
> Ghosting Reality, by Yemi Hikari for Stardew Valley/My Time At Portia (Crossover); Theme: Horror, Word Count: 8k >
> 
> Day 12:  
> The Fear I Promised You, by Seth’s Kiss for Death Note; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 21k >
> 
> Day 13:  
> Boo On You, by Serena.jones.585 for Yu-Gi-Oh; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 4k >  
> Disorder, by The Token for Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 5k >
> 
> Day 14:  
> Eleven Miles, by Shnuggletea for Inu-Yasha; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 20k >
> 
> Day 15:  
> Who's Watching You? by Wrath of Vajra for RWBY/Predators 2010 Movie (Crossover); Theme: Horror, Word Count: 9k >
> 
> Day 16:  
> Little Bit Of Poison In Me, by SereneCalamity for Mortal Instruments; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 6k >
> 
> Day 17:  
> Paris's Dark Halloween, by DemonShippingQueen for Miraculous Ladybug; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 8k >
> 
> Day 18:  
> Electric Bone, by Nissa Fox for Pokémon Theme: Horror, Word Count: 2k >
> 
> Day 19:  
> Eclipse, by Spunky0ne for Yuri On Ice; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 3k >
> 
> Day 20:  
> The Red Wolfe, by Brenna76 for Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 6k >  
> Monster in Disguise, by DemonoftheFridge for Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 12k >  
> Live. Die. Repeat, by Karkatsbabe for Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 22k >  
> Trick and Treat, by SensiblyTainted for Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 8k >

* * *

There was a simple village that was plagued by a demonic creature. To appease the creature, the village would send a maiden to the cave it lived in. The maidens would never come back, and the village, being a small one, began to run out of young women to send to the monster. No one knew who had decided that once a year on the summer solstice, a young woman was to be sacrificed to the monster. They just knew that each year, they had to take a sacrifice to the demon or else some unspeakable evil would befall the village.

When his sister Yuzu was chosen, Ichigo knew he had to do something. He would not let his sister be sacrificed to this terrible monster. He steeled his courage and determined that he would follow the procession up the mountain and kill the monster before it devoured his sister.

The morning the sun rose and there was a tearful goodbye between his sisters Karin and Yuzu. His father wept and Ichigo tried not to be afraid for her. Yuzu had been strong, though, and bid everyone farewell. Ichigo let them leave and then went to the house and retrieved the sword his father used to wield in a past war torn period. He knew how to use it basically, but he was not well trained. He climbed the side of the mountain, trailing the group that was escorting his sister.

He followed them closely and watched as his sister was tied to the stake at the top of the mountain pass. He waited until they had gone, leaving her there alone. He crept from the hiding place he’d been in and went to his sister.

“Ichigo!” she gasped as she saw him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m saving you. You run back to the village. I’m going to go kill this demon. Then we don’t have to fear it any longer,” Ichigo told her. “I won’t watch you be devoured if I can stop it. I can see the creature’s cave nearby and will go there and destroy it.”

“But Ichigo!” she gasped as Ichigo cut her free from the stake. “What do I tell them?”

“Tell them I went to kill the demon, and might not return,” he said solemnly. “Go back with Karin and our father.”

Yuzu, frightened beyond words, ran back down the path. Ichigo turned and walked up to the cave. It was dark and ominous looking, and he felt his heart beating in his ears. He held the sword and stepped forward into the darkness. His breathing was overly loud to his ears and he thought for sure this day would be his last. At least he had saved his sister, though. He just had to hope they wouldn’t send her back after she returned to the village.

“Who disturbs my rest…” came a voice from the depths of the cave.

Ichigo swallowed the fear and moved forward, seeing some light ahead of him. He made his way to an open chamber in the cave with luminescent moss lining the walls. It gave enough light that he could see the underground lake that stretched out into the mountain. The sound of his breath was the only sound in the place. It was so quiet, the very walls seemed to swallow sound.

He felt like he was being watched.

“Little human, ya court yer death…” he heard and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. The voice came from all around him at once.

“I came here to fight for the life of my sister,” he said, gripping the sword tightly in his sweaty palms. “I will see the end of the sacrifices!”

“Yer bold. Ya would stand against me?” the voice began to giggle and from the water, something pure white began to emerge. It looked like a snake, but it was the size of a person as it slithered out of the water and reared up, towering over Ichigo and coiling its massive tail around and surrounding Ichigo in the center of its body.

Ichigo gasped, unable to run now, but he had no intention of running away. He could not. He held the sword up as the coil came closer to him. It was going to crush him to death, he knew, or it would try. He stabbed the sword into the flesh of the creature as it came closer to him. The blade cut through the skin, but instead of bleeding, a white foam emerged and healed it immediately. Ichigo’s breath kicked up a notch and he tried again, but the foam kept coming out of the demon and it looked as though it had never been cut.

“Die!” Ichigo cried out as the coil reached him and began to squeeze him until he couldn’t hold the sword any longer. He heard it clatter to the ground as his breath was squeezed from him. He knew it would be the end of him. He had accepted his death when the squeezing stopped.

“It has been a long time since a human has stood up to me.” The pressure eased until Ichigo could take gasping breaths. “It makes me want to keep ya…”

Ichigo panted as the coil began to release and he watched as the snake became smaller then coalesced into a human form. It was similar to Ichigo’s form, only pure white. Strange black eyes with golden irises stared back at him.

“Ya wish to end the sacrifices?” it said, a grin spreading across the face. “Give yerself to me willingly and they will end forever.”

“Myself?” Ichigo took a gasping breath as it, he, came toward him closer and closer.

“I’m lonely. All alone, what’s a demon to do?” he purred, putting a hand against Ichigo’s face. “And I need someone that will stand up to me. I hate the mewling females they send me, but no one has ever asked for my preferences over the years.”

Breathing quickly, Ichigo tried to think of any way out of this. He could still run, but somehow, he knew that this demon would catch him. His white flesh shown with the light that reflected off him. He had to be careful, he was going to stop the sacrifices one way or another. He swallowed against bile that tried to rise in his throat. There was a strange scent in the room, and he was getting dizzy. He started to say something, but he felt the world slide away from him as he collapsed into a heap on the floor.

When he opened his eyes, he was staring at the ceiling. For a moment, he wondered if everything had just been a dream, but then he felt something slide against the naked skin of his thigh and he gasped.

“Are ya awake?” he heard from near his ear.

Blinking rapidly, he turned his head to face the white mirror of his own appearance. He was nude, completely devoid of clothes, and laying in a pile of incredibly warm and comfortable furs. He glanced around, seeing nothing in the light of the luminescent moss except the demon who had him captive and an empty cavern.

“What did you do?” Ichigo asked, pushing himself to sit up amid the softness.

“Ya needed to relax,” the demon said, nearly purring in his higher pitched voice.

“Y-you will stop the sacrifices? You really will?” Ichigo stammered, covering himself and crossing his legs as the demon looked him over.

“I promise. Become mine, forever, and they’ll stop. I’ll be satisfied, and have no need of the sacrifices anymore,” he said, moving closer until one long-fingered and black-nailed hand slipped over Ichigo’s knee. “And my name is Shiro. What is yers?”

“Ichi-Ichigo.”

“Ichigo,” he repeated, sliding his hand up Ichigo’s thigh slowly. “Would ya give yerself up for the benefit of the others? Or will ya run away from me? I won’t stop ya if you leave. Yer clothes are over there.”

Ichigo looked over and saw a pile of what appeared to be his clothes. His breath quickened in his chest. It was quite obvious what this demon Shiro wanted from him. But to end the sacrifices? Could he become this demon’s toy? Could he endure whatever he wished to do to him no matter how humiliating and degrading it might be? Despite an initial horror at the thought, there was a part of him that was curious and wanted to find out exactly what this demon intended to do with him, no matter how depraved it might be.

“Ya haven’t run away yet,” Shiro said, slipping his hand over Ichigo’s where he covered himself. “Do ya desire to know what I want?” he whispered, leaning in closer and breathing heavily against Ichigo’s neck. “I’ll tell you. I want to have yer body in every way I can. I want to fuck ya until ya scream in ecstasy because ya will feel good, amazing even. I’ll make everything feel better than anything you can ever imagine.”

Ichigo’s body trembled under the near touches and the hot breath against his skin. The only contact between them was where Shiro’s hand covered his own. He wanted more and he wondered if there was something wrong with him because of it. He should have been frightened out of his mind. This was a demon. This was _the_ demon that had plagued his home village for many long years. Yet, here he was, about to lay down for him without much resistance at all. He wanted it to be only to end the sacrifices, but that wasn’t it.

For the first time in his life, he _wanted_ something for himself. He wanted to just feel and not have to worry about anything for a little while. He wanted to just be.

“Yer thinking it over,” Shiro breathed out on his neck. “And I can feel ya struggling to hold yerself back. Come on, just let me have you.”

“C-can’t you just take what you want and be done with it?” Ichigo stammered, truly trying to keep himself from showing his desires.

Shiro leaned back, and Ichigo realized his body was slick and white like polished stone. It otherwise was an exact copy of Ichigo’s appearance which was a little unsettling, but he would have to appear in some way to Ichigo so they could interact. Who knew what his original form was, and what was simply an image to satisfy the onlooker?

“I’m a demon that makes bargains. The only reason I’m here is because a long time ago, someone in that little village down there made a bargain with me. However, instead of following through on their end of the bargain, they ran from the village, leaving me bound to this place until the bargain is fulfilled. That bargain was to send me a bride, willingly. The man and his daughter escaped the village the night before she was to be mine. So, ever since then, I’ve been bound to this mountain, and to that village, waiting for a bride to willingly come to my side to fulfill the bargain.” Shiro smiled wickedly. “So, I’m asking ya to be my bride.”

“But I’m not a woman!” Ichigo growled out, pushing Shiro’s hand away from him, anger quelling the desire that was building in his gut.

Shiro giggled and pounced, suddenly pinning Ichigo to the floor with his mouth inches from him, and one pale leg lodged between Ichigo’s, pressing into him hotly. “Stupid human, I’m a demon. Yer concepts of gender don’t matter to me. I have no gender as you conceive it. I’m formless matter with consciousness. I am whatever I want to be. But I know how to pleasure.” He grinned wider, tongue licking out and gently swiping at Ichigo’s lips. “Let me show ya.”

There was no hiding Ichigo’s interest now as Shiro’s body radiated heat that he could feel. Formless matter he may have been, but the body he was in now was so warm it was almost uncomfortably hot. Ichigo panted, staring into those strange colored eyes. Thoughts marched through his brain at rapid pace, and he knew that he’d never felt like this before.

“What is it, Ichigo?” Shiro breathed against his lips.

Ichigo felt his body throbbing in anticipation because somehow, Shiro was laying over him but holding himself up so that he was hovering an inch above his naked skin. He was so close to touching him but not quite.

“Alright. I’ll be your bride. B-but you have to stop the sacrifices!” Ichigo found his hands insistently reaching around Shiro’s back, touching the nearly hot flesh finally.

All at once, Shiro’s body relaxed against him, and Ichigo gasped at the feeling of his skin touching him fully.

“Hmm, what shall I do first?” Shiro said, but it was quite obvious he was talking to himself, and not Ichigo at all.

Shiro moved down his body, almost slithering snake-like. His mouth hovered for a second over Ichigo’s straining member, then he leaned down and swallowed him entirely. Ichigo’s hands went for the messy white head of hair as he moaned out loud. He could feel his throat constricting on him, and he wondered if this demon had to breathe or not. It was beginning to feel like he didn’t.

“Oh, oh, no good, I’m going to… I’m going to… Oh!” Ichigo gasped out as he felt the orgasm slam into him.

Shiro suckled him until he was completely spent. Then he released him and pushed himself up on his arms. “Well, that was well-received.”

Ichigo stared at him. Then, he yelped as he was picked up easily and flipped to his stomach. The furs were so plentiful, it didn’t hurt at all. Then he cried out as he felt Shiro’s fingers sliding against his entrance.

“What are you doing?” he asked frantically.

“Oh, getting to the good part,” Shiro said and Ichigo’s eyes widened as he felt something slide into him.

Part of him wanted to tell him to stop. The oral pleasuring had been one thing, but this was another. Still, he didn’t say anything because he was curious about what he was going to do, and it did feel good.

“Yer tight here,” Shiro said, pressing what Ichigo assumed was his finger deeper into him.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ichigo growled, but he couldn’t help that his cock was twitching. “It’s not like I’ve done this before!”

Again, Shiro gave that high pitched giggle. “Shh, ya need to just let me do what I want, and you’ll feel so good ya won’t know what to do with yerself.”

Shiro pulled his finger back, then when he pushed it back in, it was slick with something warm, and Ichigo felt him slide a second finger in with the first. He couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.

“W-what is that?” he whispered harshly.

“A secretion I can create,” Shiro said. “It’ll make this go a lot smoother.”

Ichigo felt him move his fingers back and forth, going a little faster. He hummed to himself as he did it, as though he were really interested in what he was doing.

“I thought I could go slow and easy, but I can’t,” Shiro said, pulling his fingers out of Ichigo.

Ichigo turned his head and looked behind him. Shiro grinned broadly and got up on his knees, stroking himself. Ichigo’s eyes widened and he stammered something about waiting a minute, but it went unheard as Shiro leaned forward and sheathed himself completely inside Ichigo. Ichigo gasped, the sensation of being filled so full new and unusual. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt, he just felt the stretch and a little bit of burning sensation that quickly faded as Shiro thrust deeper and stroked something that felt really good.

Ichigo put his head down, but then felt something sliding around his thighs. He then jolted as something wrapped around his chest and lifted him up until he was sitting up on Shiro’s lap. He looked down to see white tentacles wrapping around his legs and chest. He supposed he was a shape-shifting demon, after all.

“Oh, that’s better,” Shiro said, leaning over and sucking on Ichigo’s neck. “Better position to put my dick in ya as deep as I can. Of course, if it isn’t deep enough, I can make it bigger. What do you think?”

Ichigo shook his head. “It’s big enough!” he said but even as he said it, he felt Shiro’s cock thickening and lengthening inside him.

He looked down to see a bulge in his stomach as the tentacles writhed around him. Then, one wrapped around his cock and slide up and down. He panted, unsure if he could take all the stimulation for much longer. Shiro slipped his hands around and the tentacle around his cock began to tighten at the base of it, making it impossible for him to release. He groaned as Shiro’s hands spread his legs wider and he felt the tentacles tighten around his thighs.

“Look at ya. Filled to the brim with cock and moaning like a bitch in heat. I like it, let’s fill you up even more, what do you say?” Shiro giggled.

Ichigo didn’t know what he meant, but he felt one of the tentacles slither around his cock again. He looked down and watched as it split, a tiny tendril separating from the larger tentacle. He frowned a second, wondering what it was going to do, then it began to work its way down inside his cock.

“What?” he gasped.

“Give it a minute,” Shiro breathed on his neck as he licked his ear. “Just a little more.”

Ichigo wasn’t sure what he thought of this as the tendril worked further into him. Then it pulled back a little and began thrusting gently back and forth. He groaned, unable to come but needing to badly. Shiro began to thrust into him, his cock slipping easily in and out of him with whatever secretion he made. It rubbed against the spot inside that felt so amazing. He through his head back and made constant sounds, unable to hold them back now.

“Oh, yer insides are mine, I’ll paint them white with my come. I’ll mark you as mine, inside and out, and no one will ever come between us. Yer gonna be mine from now on, and I’ll do this as many times as I want, and you’ll enjoy every minute of it,” Shiro growled as his thrusts began to speed up.

“Oh, please, let me come!” Ichigo groaned.

“You want to come?” Shiro whispered, slowing down to a stop suddenly.

Ichigo panted. “W-what…don’t stop…”

“Oh, yer gonna come, aren’t you, when I tell you, and not a second before,” Shiro said, licking languidly as Ichigo’s neck as he slowly began thrusting into him again. “When I mark you, there’s no turning back,” he said, his voice taking a more serious tone.

“Mark me!” Ichigo gasped out. “Make me yours forever!”

Shiro giggled again, the high-pitched sound reverberating off the cavern walls. His thrusts began to pick up speed and the plunging tendril began to work in Ichigo’s cock again. Ichigo felt his sweet spot stimulated again from the inside, and glancing down, saw the bulge in his stomach as Shiro’s cock filled him completely. He was going to wait until he was told to come, though, like Shiro said.

The tendril slipped out, and the tentacle that was tightened around the base of his cock began to release. It took all of Ichigo’s self-control not to come right then as it began to loosen. He panted and moaned with each thrust into him, his body as hot as Shiro’s right then. Shiro leaned forward, kissing his shoulder gently, then whispering, “Come.”

Ichigo felt it slam into him at that one word, and as soon as it did, Shiro bit down on his neck. Ichigo cried out in pleasure and pain, though he was finding the two morphed together in some strange combination that felt amazing to him. He’d never experienced such an intense orgasm in his life, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed red-tinged black mist coiling around them. He felt Shiro slide out and the tentacles slithered away, laying him down on the furs, somehow missing the wet mess under him. He felt Shiro’s arms go around him, and the world faded from him for a little while.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“You managed to convince the demon to stop taking the sacrifices?” Ichigo’s father, Isshin said.

Ichigo stood before him, barefoot, wearing a white robe. “It’s more involved than that, but basically, yes. It’s a bargain. I agreed to be his bride, for want of a better word.”

Isshin blinked in surprise. “His bride?”

Ichigo colored and looked away. “You see, a long time ago, a man struck a bargain with him, and that bargain was to give him a willing bride. Before he could present his daughter to him, the man left, running away with his daughter. That’s why the sacrifices started, to try and appease him after he was enraged at the bargain not being fulfilled.”

“So, you fulfilled the bargain,” his sister, Karin said. Yuzu stood beside her already crying.

Ichigo nodded. He pulled down the side of the robe, revealing the fresh wound on his neck. “Doing so binds me to him forever, so I won’t die. I’ll be with him as long as he lives, and he’s immortal.”

Isshin sighed. “Will you stay close?”

“With the bargain fulfilled, he can leave the mountain now. But because of you and the girls, he’s agreed that we can stay on the mountain until you pass from this world.” Ichigo smiled a little sadly. “It will be hard, though, to watch you grow old while I remain frozen in time.”

“You’re okay with this?” Yuzu said tearfully. “It’s all because of me!”

Ichigo moved forward and hugged her to his chest. “Don’t cry for me, Yuzu. I’ll have a new life, but I won’t leave you, I promise.”

Several hours later, Ichigo made his way up the mountain with a basket of treasures his family wanted him to keep with him. He came to the cave and couldn’t believe that days ago, he’d come here to kill Shiro. He went into the cave and was met by manic giggles.

“You’ve returned,” he heard and around him, a black mist coalesced into Shiro’s human form that mirrored Ichigo’s, including the white robe he wore. “I knew you would come back, though.”

“Of course,” Ichigo said, moving into the cave toward the back where the furs were piled up.

“What did ya tell them?” Shiro asked, following him.

Ichigo slipped out of the robe and crawled back into the furs. “The truth. I’m a demon’s bride and won’t die. There were tears, but they were happy we weren’t leaving.”

Shiro’s robe disappeared and he piled into the furs with Ichigo, arms slipping around him from behind. “Good.”

Ichigo couldn’t help the smile that came unbidden to his lips. This was his life now, the companion to a demon for eternity. He supposed there were worse ways to spend it.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21:  
> The Kitsune’s Trap, by CrimsonRaine87 for Ikemen Sengoku; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 35k >
> 
> Day 22:  
> Out of this World, by Silverstar for Thunderbirds; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 41k >
> 
> Day 23:  
> Read the Fine Print, by DancesWithSeatbelts for Fairy Tail; Theme: Horror, Word Count: >1k  
> The Vault, by Desna for Fairy Tail; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 6k >  
> Sweet Dreams, by FrejaBee for Fairy Tail; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 5k >
> 
> Day 24:  
> Her Professor, by Drawingdownthemoon for Naruto; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 12k >  
> Aftertaste, by Elleurs for Naruto; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 3k >  
> SleepWalker, by KurohimeHaruko for Naruto; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 20k >  
> Taken, by TsukikoUchu for Naruto; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 8k >  
> To Do or to Die, by WhatIEternallyDesire for Naruto; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 5k >  
> PAROXETINE, by Yatsu Narurasuke for Naruto; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 13k >
> 
> Day 25:  
> Name Your Price, by Babyvfan for Harry Potter; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 9k >  
> Harry Potter and the High Jinx Hotel, by Xache for Harry Potter; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 10k >
> 
> Day 26:  
> Blue Moon Massacre, by Jadeile for Hazbin Hotel; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 4k >
> 
> Day 27:  
> Stuck in Hell, by NekoPantera for Bleach; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 10k >  
> Curse of the Ishida Estate, by Sigan for Bleach; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 10k >
> 
> Day 28:  
> Torment, by Bewdofchaos for Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme: Horror, Word Count: 3k >  
> A Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare, by RayeMoon for Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme: Horror, Word Count: 7k >
> 
> Day 29:  
> The Somnambulist, by ArgentNoelle for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 13k >  
> What True Fear Shows, by AsgardianHobbit98 for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler ; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 5k >  
> Against your Nature, by PhantomGypsy for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 30k >  
> Merely a Simple Conversation, by HoshisamaValmor for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 3k >  
> Butler and Master: Damask Honeymoon, by Starfire93 for Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler; Theme: Horror & Kinktober, Word Count: 5k >
> 
> Day 30:  
> The Vampire of Yuggoth, by Count Morningstar for Sailor Moon; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 20k >  
> Decorating for Halloween, by Max333 for Sailor Moon; Theme: Kinktober, Word Count: 4k >  
> In the Shadow, by Sailor Silver Ladybug for Sailor Moon; Theme: Horror, Word Count: 6k >


End file.
